


I've Got You Under My Skin

by bluehearteyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehearteyes/pseuds/bluehearteyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dusty Frank Sinatra records are 100% proven to help with confessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You Under My Skin

Ever since he’d fallen, one thought had constantly been at the back of Cas’ mind. He couldn’t shake it, no matter what. It was present in every waking hour, echoing when he tried to sleep in whatever makeshift house he could make from a few scraps of cardboard and a trash bag. It was there when he saw Dean again, that morning at the Gas ‘N Sip, when he started to believe that maybe this thought wasn’t so irrational after all. It screamed at him from behind Dean’s eyes when he told Cas he couldn’t stay. It was the unyielding thought of unattainable happiness.

The worries (and nightmares) ebbed when the two brothers brought him home, or at least where he felt he belonged. They weren’t so much nagging fears now; they were softer and quieter, causing less damage over time. Eventually he fell into somewhat of a routine with Dean. Both stepped delicately around something they knew was there but refused to acknowledge, causing strained silences and empty voids that should have been filled with laughter. Both grew accustomed after a few days to filling those gaps with awkward glances.

It was almost a week after Cas had finally been welcomed into the bunker again that things started to get complicated. The topic of weather can only be discussed so many days in a row before things start to get monotonous.

“It’s sunny out today. I’m goin’ for a walk,” Dean would say, right on cue, just to get away from the suffocating silence. Sam just spent all of his time researching. What he was researching, Cas didn’t know. Cas figured it was just because he couldn’t take the tension anymore either.

And so Cas would be left alone with his thoughts, which is never good for anyone for extended periods of time. He considered taking up a hobby, now that he was human, but nothing held his attention for very long. The only good thing about having so much free time was that there was a lot of music to listen to. He started with Dean’s music: ACDC, Led Zeppelin, Metallica. After he’d listened to those, he went hunting for something else. Surely the Men of Letters had enjoyed music too. It didn’t take much searching before he discovered an old record player, along with several dusty records. The player was simple enough to work, and soon music was blaring throughout the bunker. Well, blaring until Sam shut the doors to the library, politely letting Cas know to turn it down a bit. Cas didn’t blame him, he knew Sam still didn’t feel so great after the trials. Dean said he had it taken care of, but Cas was suspicious as to what that actually meant.

The music was still loud enough that Cas didn’t hear Dean come in. Cas had found one song in particular that he liked by Frank Sinatra, and was engrossed in memorizing every word. He was unaware that as he quietly sang along, Dean watched over him, just as Cas had done many to Dean many times before. A little smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

“I’d sacrifice anything come what might,” Cas sang softly.

“For the sake of havin’ you near,” Dean joined in. Cas’ head snapped up, surprised that this was now a duet.

“Hello, Dean. I didn’t know you liked Frank Sinatra.”

“Not typically what I go for, but you know. I’ve heard it.” He smiled, reaching out his hand.

Cas stared at the hand, puzzled as to why it was being offered to him. Should he take it? Yes, there must be a reason Dean was offering his hand out and smiling slightly. Cas took it gingerly, not entirely sure of what was occurring. He stared at Dean questioningly, a little glimmer of hope rising in his chest. Maybe, just maybe, things were going to change. Dean used his free hand to start the song over again, blush beginning to rise on his cheeks. He placed the hand on Cas’ waist, and started moving in time to the music. Cas, still a little unsure of what was going on, just followed Dean’s lead. They fit easily together, like it was meant to be. The walls that had been built over the past few weeks, hell, the past few years, were suddenly crumbling around them. There was no going back now.

“You like dancin’, Cas? You’re pretty good,” Dean grinned at him.

“I like dancing with you,” Cas whispered.

“I think I like dancing with you, too.”

“I’d tried so not to give in,” Cas sang quietly.

“I said to myself: this affair never will go so well.

But why should I try to resist when, baby, I know so well,” Dean joined in.

“I’ve got you under my skin?” they chorused, smiling and laughing and genuinely enjoying themselves for once.

“Well. I think this song explains it pretty well,” Dean blushed.

“Explains what?” Cas asked, still waltzing along with Dean.

“Why I’ve been avoiding you,” Dean mumbled.

“And why is that?”

“Because I was scared. I mean, I knew it was different with you. Like, how I feel. I was worried about what would happen if I told you,” Dean admitted, eyes downcast.

“Why were you worried?” Cas asked, genuinely confused. He’d given everything for Dean, and if that didn’t show love Cas was very confused as to how else to show that he cared.

“I was worried you’d freak and leave. I couldn’t lose you again. Permanently.” The record stopped, but Dean’s confession filled the room adequately.

“Dean, you didn’t need to worry. After all,” Cas began, a smile beginning to form. “I would sacrifice anything come what might, for the sake of havin’ you near,” Cas sang, his voice resonating beautifully. It was a scene straight from a movie. A movie Dean would normally make fun of, but not tonight. Tonight he would sing duets with Cas until the sun peeked over the horizon. Tonight he would hum “Hey Jude” just like his mom used to. Tonight he would dance around like a child, laughing with Cas, inhibitions long gone. Tonight he’d curl up with Cas on the couch, the ex-angel’s head laying on his chest, their fingers intertwined. He could save the world tomorrow, he decided. Tonight, however, he could thank Cas for saving him.


End file.
